Time stands still
by Glittering Turquoise
Summary: The 2014 reboot of the original 2013 version which won't be continued anymore because of writer's block. Shortly after the Unova group left the Kanto fair, a mysterious figure came into their lives by falling from the white circle. What was its reasons to help them and who was the newest enemy?


**Hi! I'm Glittering Turquoise and welcome to my first Pokemon fanfic! This story is about Ash Ketchum, Cilan, Iris and N who were having a shocking encounter while they witnessed a mysterious Charizard who fell into their lives and seems to know Ash despite the fact that Ash's Charizard was contained in Ash's poke ball after a happy reconciliation in "The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!". **

**What was the mysterious Charizard's past and its connections with Ash? Why it was so concerned for his safety? Not to mention that Ash's Charizard will later become jealous and determined to find out about its' true identity and reasons for its' purpose. The inspiration for the creation of this story came from reading Astarael Darkrah Black's Pokemon fanfic "If the world must end" and I really loved it. The story also talks about Ash's Charizard friendship with its trainer and I'm still waiting for the next update. **

**My fanfic has action, adventure, friendship that'll last forever, drama, and lastly…a tragedy. I hope you guys enjoy my first Pokemon fanfic and remember to have some napkins or Kleenex tissues just in case if you're shedding your tears. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, GameFreak, and Shopro but this story was mine in a different alternate version including new Pokemon OC characters that will arrive in future appearances.**

**P.S. **

**Ever since the late 1990s during my childhood, when I used to be seven years old…Charizard was truly my favorite Pokemon and was always…always my #1 favorite character that won't be forgotten.**

* * *

><p>"CHARIZARD NO!" Ash cried out as he helplessly watches his Kanto fireflying Pokemon who was heavily falling downwards onto the hard grounds of an enormous cave that they were all trapped in.

He could see that it was wounded and was about to fall into unconsciousness fast if there's no one to warn it about the blast that was heading straight towards its direction.

His Charizard was gritting its teeth in deep pain and agony that it had lost the energy to stay strong, fight to protect its friends with fire within its body, and worst of all… the will to keep its eyelids open.

By the time its eyes were closed from exhaustion, an unexpected action starts to happen but was unanticipated by everyone.

Ash pulls himself away from N's grip despite knowing the danger he would be in if he gets himself into the end of the attack. But Ash declared that he doesn't care anymore, either if he's going to be the last survivor or become a sacrifice.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ash shouted out from the top of his lungs as he runs out towards his still fire/flying type and stops in front of it in a protective stance with two arms open wide but lower "COME AND TAKE ME INSTEAD!" he proclaims with a face full of determination and bravery.

The others all gasped utter shock, completely horrified and stunned from the raven haired boy's intent to die for them.

"ASH! NO!" Cilan hollered while being held in Iris' arms despite having a few bruises, he couldn't bear to see people killed in front of him or anyone.

"DON'T BE RECKLESS! LEAVE WHILE THERE'S TIME FOR YOU TO DODGE IT!" N exhorted.

"YOU'LL BE KILLED!" Iris added.

"MEOWTH! THEY'RE RIGHT TWERP! MOVE YOUR BOTTOM OUT OF THE WAY!" Meowth yelled out in agreement.

Even Ash's, Cilan's, and Iris' Pokemon bands in together with louder cries which becomes a clamor that wasn't enough to no avail to urge Ash to leap away. But their voices somehow manages to suddenly wake up Charizard.

By the _time_ the winged draconic bipedal orange lizard slightly opens his blue pupils, he was terrified at the sight of his trainer waiting to get hit for him.

"CHAR?! CHARRRRR! *Translation* ASH?! NOOOO!" Charizard cried out and then he starts pushing his arms upwards for the strength to heave his body away with the help of his muscles and determination to save Ash.

While Charizard was struggling to stand and the humans along with the Pokemon were screaming, Ash felt teary-eyed in a sad emotion but his head was bent to prevent everyone from seeing them.

Finally, Ash's Charizard got up and takes a hold of his trainer's right hand "CHAR! *Translation* STOP!".

"No Charizard! Stay back! I-I've got to do this for everyone to live! Without me! You and the others must escape now while there's still _time_!" said Ash, who tries his best to wiggle out his right hand free.

But the fire-flying type tightened his brow in anger. How could his trainer be so reckless? The boy who saved it on one peculiar rainy day when no one but him, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu remembered to come back for it? Who wants to come back for a Pokemon who was always being nicknamed weak? Not Damien but Ash. There were multiple times when their friendship fell down after it evolved. Yet one night during the Orange Islands journey, Ash brought them back by creating a campfire and rubbed on its back which thawed its stubborn pride but not just the ice, Charizard's callous heart.

If Ash's Charizard haven't changed because of Ash's resolution to save it by making sure its flame tail remains brightly lit, it'll be abandoned someday too by the time the boy gives up. Yet Ash chose not to.

Even a hasty decision to train in the Charicific Valley will split them up for months or a year, Ash respected his choice and left with tears being shed.

It hesitated for a bit, then it uses force to tug the boy into an secured embrace, with its wings covering them both, much to their allies dismay.

Meanwhile from high above, another Charizard has wasted its' opponent completely just in time to witness what will soon befallen the boy and his dragon 'Oh no! They can't! Wha-? What were they thinking? This is suicide! I…I must save them before it's too late! I'm coming!' and flies downward in a fit of panic.

While commotion continues to go on with people and Pokemon begging them both to leave, none of the two neither wanted to go away…as long as they had chosen to endure death hand in claw…by closing their eyes together, not just as friends but brothers…while _time stands still_.

_***12 days ago***_

After Ash left the Kanto Fair with Iris, Cilan, and N and introduced them to his Charizard who was sent from the Charicific Valley to Professor's Oak, followed by being transferred to Unova as a replacement for Ash's Unfezant because of his desire to be reunited with the fire/flying type once more…this time to stay.

The Pokemon master in training as he can feel the warmth of a bright sunny morning despite the fact that his red cap was covering his head to protect it from the heat, although it didn't always work when got scorched from the flames of his Charizard's flamethrower all over again.

He can hear Iris ticking her Axew's chin, Cilan clicking on his Town Map, and soft poundings of their shoes along with N's as they were on their way to another town up ahead.

Unlike them and his Pikachu, his mind lingered about the events that had transpired at the fair. Seeing the female trainer's Charmander reminded him of the first time he met his own and gave him a decision to retrieve it back into his team.

He presumed that it had missed him terribly during their separation as he did too. So he assumed that its' training was complete and called Gary Oak's grandfather to switch Pokemon and was successful.

When he showed everyone his Charizard, they were all excited and in awe of its majestic appearance especially its' thunderous roar that blew the winds around them. Except um, Iris' Dragonite wasn't pleased to see a rival about its size was in its way of remaining the strongest and the toughest in the whole group.

The two of them challenged each other by testing each others' strength in a competitive battle. Ash understood what they want which prompted him to request Iris for a battle as the only way to stop them from fighting. She accepted the challenge.

When the battle was good and epic in the beginning, it resulted with Iris' Dragonite emerging from the crushed ground with an injured right arm, N intervened and concluded them from continuing on further with kind praises, thus in conclusion, the battle ends in a draw.

Luckily the others including Ash's Charizard agreed. Iris was so relieved that it made her less worried, but what confused her that she doesn't understand nor grasp the actual fact that Charizard wasn't a dragon-type until Ash explained to her with the aid of his Pokedex.

**(Charizard is a fire/flying type. Not a Dragon-type and I already knew that since childhood from the Official Pokemon Handbook at my house which it was surprisingly still in good condition. Unless if it mega evolves into Mega Charizard X until the battle was over and reverted back to normal). **

Finally, when Ash asked his Charizard if it would like to rejoin him on his Pokemon journey. The fire/flying type was greatly astounded by his offer yet it couldn't resist the offer so it accepts.

Now today is a brand new start or rather…a new beginning for him as he looks down at his belt which holds his seven Pokeballs, takes his Charizard's with his right hand and stares at it silently with deep cleansing breath inhaled and out through his nose.

Pikachu's eyes twitches when it heard its trainer breathed in and exhaled out oxygen "Pikapi? *Translation* Ash?" it asked in confusion as it observes the raven-haired boy's contented smile at the pokeball.

Everyone stopped on their feet except for Ash who keeps on walking instead of paying attention to them.

"Um…Ash? Wait!" Cilan called out after he shuts off his town map.

Ash halted on his footsteps in on top of a small hill and turns around to them, noticing their baffled faces "Huh? What is the matter guys?".

"Nothing," Cilan replied "We just heard you took a huge breath and Pikachu saying something. Are you alright?".

"Of course I am. Why not? I'm simply fine. I was just thinking" Ash replied with blinking eyes.

"About whom Ash?" Iris asked him.

"My Charizard. I was totally glad that I got it back after months of separation and last night so it's ok for me to be happy. It's time to restart the day by finding a perfect spot to rest up just in case if we become tired and can't reach the next town by nightfall, practice flying on Charizard like the good old days, and come back for dinner," Ash explained to them, "What do you say?".

"Hmm…let me think," Iris pondered for a bit and then she exclaims happily "Alright! Then again, my Pokemon have had enough break for a few days so I need to check on their skills, but I'm excluding Dragonite since his battle with Ash's Charizard yesterday. Furthermore, I must make sure that there's no pebbles in my shoes".

"I agreed, I'll train with mine as well," Cilan added "Except the pebbles in the shoes part since my pair doesn't have any".

"Not on mine either for that matter, I'll be watching in peace from underneath that tree over there" said N.

"Great! So we are all in agreement? Yes! " Ash shouted in joy with his eyes closed, without watching where he was going as he turns around face forward "Ok! Let's go! Wha-what? Whoa whoa whoa! Aaaaaaaaargh!".

He slid down the hill, tripped, and landed touchdown in comical way along with poor Pikachu joining in by accident and Charizard's ball rolled out of his right hand.

The trio: N, Iris, Cilan don't know how to respond to that display that Ash had created a minute ago. Cilan gave himself a face palm, Iris sighed in disappointment while she shook her head 'No matter how many times every single week, sometimes in my opinion, he still had an attitude of a child', her partner Axew copied Cilan with its left paw, N bended his head down with his black and white cap covering his expression.

"I'm okay! Pikachu's ok too! We're not hurt! Sorry!" Ash called out with an apologetic face while gathering his Pikachu in his arms. Then when he is about to pick up the Pokeball that he had dropped and grabs it, a bright light had shined unexpectedly above from the sky, resulting them to shield their eyes from the white glow.

"Ahhhhh! Now what?!" Iris said with closed eyelids and a right hand casing her Pokemon's pupils in order to prevent blindness.

"Whatever we do…don't uncover your eyes or you would loose your vision!" N warned.

Cilan and Pikachu does the same except Ash who did not shuts his own despite knowing the risk. Instead he stares at a pair of huge orange clawed feet that was pouring out of the shining circle 'Huh? Hey, are those what I believed they were? Because they looked just like-'.

"Guys! Heads up! A Charizard is coming down! And it…it's knocked out! Look!"

His friends listened as they begins to uncover their pupils like they were told to do, but all were wide-eyed as the mysterious fire-flying type was coming off lose from the circle of light and was about to collapse upon Ash and Pikachu in a heap.

"ASH! PIIKACHU! RUN!" Cilan cries out in fear and dread for their safety.

Suddenly, the Pokeball that laid still on the ground opens up and Ash's Charizard roared after emerging, flying swiftly in order to slow the other so his friends won't be crushed.

What's more, by luck but unexpectedly, Iris' Dragonite comes out on its own and follows suit, much to Iris' surprise.

"Huh? Wha! Dragonite! You're helping too?!" Iris exclaims.

Both Ash's Charizard and Iris' Dragon flied up, caught the unconscious Pokemon in a nick of time, supporting its weight from behind the back with Charizard's left arm and Dragonite's right arm holding on to it and their shoulders underneath its underarms while Ash hugged Pikachu tightly with two knees bent.

**(In the original, for those who couldn't and or worried that they will forget, here's a memory: Ash called out Charizard while Iris did the same thing to her Dragonite). **

"*Gasp* Yes! They caught it and saved Ash and Pikachu!" Iris shouted out in joy.

"Ha! Alright! Thank you both so much!" said Cilan who was happy.

"You two deserved our gratitude…and mine's as well" N added and sighed with relief.

Afterward, both Ash and Pikachu got up and hastened away in a quick retreat to their friends and watched as the two flyers softly descends and carefully place the wounded Charizard down on a grass meadow for observation.

They gathered together in a circle on their feet and were all in distraught upon the bloodied bruises and a long scar above the unknown Pokemon's left eye.

"Oh my gosh…this Charizard is hurt!" Iris exclaimed.

"I'm will go find this enemy and make him pay!" N vowed to them.

"Now, now…let's not jump into conclusions just yet. First we must take him to the Pokemon Center in the Kanto fair today" Cilan protested and N stopped upon agreeing to the idea.

Ash, however wonders why does the Charizard resembles his Charizard even though he had only one.

* * *

><p><strong>Be sure to review and look forward to chapter 2 folks! <strong>


End file.
